<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>傲慢101 by dronel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580362">傲慢101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel'>dronel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>origin work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>傲慢101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一百零一<br/>
一根一米长的藤条放在地上，林悦点了点，两人相对着并排跪了上去。<br/>
藤条质地硬，又不平整，本来就这么跪着膈着便痛苦万分，如果一人稍微一动，便会带动另外一人膝盖下的藤条滚动，两人更是如跪针毡。<br/>
两人裤子已经脱下，臀腿上已经有了几条血糊糊的鞭痕，那时林悦为了分开他们留下的。<br/>
林悦瞧着两人那悄悄用手肘顶对方的小动作，不免一笑，道：“瞧着该没冷静，含冰势冷静一下。”<br/>
冰势并非冰雕，而是固形之后再冰镇，所以温度较冷，却不至于冻伤。置于内壁，会因为温度而慢慢融化，然而对于敏感的内壁，这温度却是十足的折磨，两人趴下手上拿着那尺寸不小的东西，不知怎么办。<br/>
“这东西，不许掉落一滴在地上。”林悦瞧着不知所措的两人，出声提醒。要是两人聪明就该知道自己这次逃不过一次重罚，乖乖听话才是正途。<br/>
几乎是明白家主不会给予援助，两人几乎是同时将那冰势含入嘴中，一点点扩开后穴之后，艰难的将冰冷之物塞了进去。<br/>
江原向来不善床事，这次野蛮的动作，几乎弄伤了自己，他感觉那儿刺刺的疼，然而又觉得大概是太过冰冷而造成的痛感。<br/>
然而左歌匆忙间含下这个尺寸也是吃力，而冰冷刺骨的感觉从体内蔓延，他疼的微微弯着背，不敢再动作。<br/>
这番惩罚，林悦没有叫元伊和林冉回避，两人那样私密的地方就暴露在光天化日之下。林悦便是要下他俩面子，两人已经没脸没皮的滚在一团甚至牙齿都要用上的打架时，哪还需要什么面子？<br/>
林悦这般慢条斯理的劲儿，让两人恐怖不已，以往来看，家主动作越急，惩罚结束反而越快，这般如同烹饪大餐般的精细折磨，他俩恐怕难过今晚。<br/>
这次林悦没有要慎独的人来，自己选了一根荆条，一人二十下，挨个的施罚。<br/>
荆条虽质地轻，却丝毫影响它的痛感。然而林悦宛如炫耀手法一般，二十下全部抽在一个地方，左歌捏紧拳头，跪在藤条上又没有丝毫借力的地方，身子晃晃悠悠，一人动，两人折磨。<br/>
第二个二十下，林悦在上一条肿痕下稍微往下移了移，左歌呜咽着，忍耐着细细的哭声，他不敢哭狠了，怕惹的家主更加生气。<br/>
林悦听见了哭泣，却依然毫不留情，左歌在一下下荆条下颤动，肌肉都快抖的痉挛，那融化的浅蓝色液体，顺着大腿缓缓流下。<br/>
“我说过，不许掉落一滴。”林悦几下抽在了敏感的腿根，左歌痛呼一声，整个人扑倒在地。<br/>
左歌迅速爬了起来，怯怯地望向林悦，“家主对不起……”他双唇紧抿，眼泪已经在眼眶里，他一垂眸，大颗大颗的泪珠子便掉落下来。<br/>
他知道惩罚只会愈加严厉，他疼坏了，后穴里要忍受着冰冷的折磨，冷到了极致却仿佛要烧起来一般，而身后的荆条一下下叠加在伤口上，有种噩梦不断循环永远走不去的绝望感。<br/>
然而他还是乖巧的跪了回去，以往，光是跪藤条都够他哭个一夜，而如今他却不敢有丝毫撒娇躲懒。<br/>
他瞧见了江原，那家伙漫头冷汗，两人对视一眼，他瞧见江原嘴唇嗫嚅，最后却依然紧紧抿住，他似乎从江原那儿瞧见了歉意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>